knoxwaterfandomcom-20200214-history
About Knoxwater Continuity
What We Are Knoxwater was built with the intention of providing a solid foundation for quality roleplay. It is a realistic medieval fantasy dream run on the policy of feudalism, and is focused around humans and the fae. Its founders, myself and Aliamine, are hoping that we can develop it into a functioning continuity. We don't have the intention of gathering a great many players, as we believe in quality over quantity. We're hoping for a nice balance of both, if we're honest, but that might be stretching ourselves! Above everything on this site, it's important that you understand that our intention is to have fun, and if you have any questions you don't feel this wiki answers, feel free to ask. We don't bite. Much. >.>; Who We Are We're your local management team. :) There are four of us rather than three because of our real-life commitments and time differences. Two of us are GMT, one of us is EST and one is WST. We feel that between us, we can cover most of the time you'd need a manager around without having to put things on hold due to IRL circumstances. Here we are in the pixel-flesh. Mereavus / Lu Well, my name is Lu, I'm twenty-three and I live in Doncaster, England. I work varied shifts, but am always on once per day. I have a roleplay history of about seven or eight years. I recently graduated from Nottingham Trent University with a Masters degree in Creative Writing, and aspire to be an editor and novelist. :3 I suppose you can call me your local Rah. Let's hope it doesn't go to my head. :x Aliamine / Theo Hello! My name's Theo. I'm 21 and I also live in Doncaster, coincidentally with that strange woman who introduced herself above. I've been roleplaying for about ten years now and don't intend to stop any time soon. I work nights, so I'm not around much except for my days off. I'm an artist, and hope to work within the gaming industry one day. If you fancy a commission, then feel free to whisper me. ;) Osanna/Meg Привет! My name is Meg , I am twenty-four years old and I live in Tampa Florida, USA. I work odd jobs in this period of economic melt down, mostly revolving around my skills as a couture costumer and prop artist. I tend to be gone a few days a week, but I pop on around midnight or so (US Central time). Other than that, I’m typically available in the evening on week days. I have eleven years of role playing experience under my belt and even more at the fiction writing grind. I hope to one day be a world ruler. This is only the beginning.\ Godaivah/Shawn Howdy, ya'll! I'm Shawn, 22 and living in sunny (usually, at least) California, which makes it very strange that I fancy the word 'howdy' above all other greets...! I'm a full-time student and mother, but I'm almost -always- around in some form or another. I'm typically online pretty frequently on the weekends, and from about 4pm until the wee hours during my school week (Monday - Thursday). I don't have any awesomishly insane aspirations like my counterparts, save for, maybe not perishing in the zombie apocalypse? Does that count? How does the dream work? Where can I roleplay? The general method of acquiring RP in Knoxwater is lounging around in the OOC room and then demanding one of the others entertain you (nicely, of course). The management are not responsible for setting you up with RP after your initial few, you get in what you put in, so the more effort you make to socialise with other characters and players, the more intrigue you're going to find for yourself. There aren't all that many rules to follow inside Knoxwater itself, provided you keep to the context. If you notice someone has forgotten something or their character's actions don't make sense within the context, feel free to discuss it between yourselves. You can speak to management if you feel there's a problem. 'We don't do OOC drama. '''Drama-llamas will be beheaded. We like to get along with each other, and we like to keep our heads. Yes? Yes. There is a dice roll for pregnancy. We don't hold with allowing characters to become conveniently pregnant when it suits them, or avoid it when it doesn't. Should your character have some hanky-panky of the heterosexual kind, you'll need to roll 1D20. If the number is even, the wench gets knocked up. If it's odd, she's been lucky. You can then roll 1D2 to decide the gender of the baby. We do make some allowances - if your character had half of his nuts blown off, it's less likely he'll make babies with Lady Slutalot, so you can change the dice roll accordingly in that circumstance (the same for older women, characters with fertility issues, etc.). FAQs #What Dream Standard does Knoxwater have? We currently have an A18+ rating. This is because we like to play realistically, without worrying about whether we're polluting the minds of young folk! It also helps establish an adult player base, which we feel is important in Knoxwater. As in all dreams, you must adhere to the Furcadia TOS; you must not roleplay rape in this dream at all, regardless of its standard. 2. How often would I be expected to be active in the dream? Every damn day! >.>; Actually, we understand that Furcadia is a recreational hobby and a lot of people aren't here at all hours of every day. It's great for us if you are, but if not, we'd hope to see you around once or twice a week. If you're absent for longer than two weeks without finding a way to tell us why (for example, post it up on the forums, whisper a member, etc.), we reserve the right to remove or NPC your character. 3. I have an idea. Who can I speak to? For help creating your character or adjusting a current one to fit, please whisper any of the managers. They can help you with the process. 4. Can I make alts? You can make alts! We request that you've been active in the dream for two weeks before you do so, however, and the general maximum is three. If you're really desperate for a fourth, don't hesitate to talk to Mereavus, who might be in a nice mood and let you do so. If you've made her a cup of tea recently. 5. How much do you expect me to post? We're looking for paragraph roleplayers, which are a rare commodity in Furcadia these days! Upwards of eight lines is an acceptable post length in Knoxwater. Repeated use of anything less may mean your application to roleplay here will be reconsidered. 6. I want to take on a role with responsibilities. Does that change any of my requirements? Unfortunately, it does. We've all experienced it when someone's taken on a main character and they've poofed for a week, when people really need them to be around. If you want to play someone vital to the storyline, we do request that you're capable of playing at least four days of the week and have demonstrated an understanding of the context. You may be required to undergo a test roleplay before you take on the position. '''Note: We operate on a basis that doesn't allow our Rah to take on positions of excessive power (because she has enough OOC, and it might make her ego too big). This is to ensure that the game's storyline is as player-fuelled as it is Rah-moderated. '